


Can you love me even if I can't?

by lilolilyrae



Series: Two Broken Hearts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after they kissed, John and Sherlock have problems figuring out the nature of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazybadgirl45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybadgirl45/gifts).



After what had happened that night, John moved back into 221B Baker Street.

Things started to get awkward since then. 

Well, at least from John's perspective.  
While he stuttered whenever he touched Sherlock in the slightest, the consulting detective didn't seem to mind at all.

In reality, Sherlock froze whenever John touched him and he tried to hide his fear of less casual touches behind a facade of not-caring-at-all.

They both knew that things couldn't go on exactly like before, but they didn't really want talk about it either.

Mrs Hudson was excited about them 'finally admitting to being a couple', Lestrade didn't seem to know where to look when he met one or both of them, and John thought that Mycroft was probably only glad that ️Sherlock didn't -literally- kill himself.

At least until he heard Mycroft mumble something about why they still were too cagey with each other to at least share the same bedroom. 

John turned bright red but didn't comment on that.

Sherlock had also heard his brother, and it made him retreat even further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through my wip folder and decided to have a look at this piece again :) chapter 3 is currently in progress, but the following was already written ~~last year~~ two years ago (already??!? omg), I guess I just never managed to upload it... and then I forgot about it... :s  
>  Anywayys, while I did check for any obvious mistakes etc I still feel like it's quite badly written, idk... I'll finish chapter 3 first, then I'll have a look at this chapter again and maybe change some stuff.
> 
> As always, if you find any mistakes tell me!

And then there was a case, they were running after a culprit, and Sherlock, always knowing a shortcut, turned into a back alley while John was, already panting, still heading straight forward.

Noticing within a second that John wasn't with him any longer, Sherlock held out his arm and pulled John along.

His hand slipped from Johns forearm to his hand, and John grabbed it- so it stayed there.

 

Soon after, they had to let go of each other due to running into the culprit they'd been chasing.

 

 

Being back home- home, as in 221B Bakerstreet, the way it should always be- they were still high on adrenaline.

Sherlock's thoughts circled around the newly solved case, he thought about which mistakes had been made, about whether it could be connected to any other cases... He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice John looking at him from the doorway.  
After their initial kiss, Sherlock had always been paying close attention to John, being careful and avoiding.  
John noticed that Sherlock had let his guard down now, and, still being high on adrenaline, he took the chance, rushed over to Sherlock and pressed their lips together.

Sherlock froze.  
It wasn't the kiss itself that caused it- he liked touching John this way, knowing that he liked him as well- but he was frightened by how the way John was pressing his body and crotch against him showed that the other man wanted more than Sherlock was willing to give.

Sherlock was, other than Anderson often happily proclaimed must be the truth, not a virgin, but that did not change the fact that he did not want to participate in any kind of sexual activity, not even with John.

When he had had sex, it had been for research, to understand his body, to know his boundaries, to find out whether sex could be a form of distraction for him.  
The result had been obvious. He did not like any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :))


End file.
